The Search for El Dorado
This article refers to the in-game chapter. For the musical composition, see The Search for El Dorado . The Search for El Dorado is the second chapter of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. It follows Drake and Sully's search in the jungle for El Dorado. Synopsis After leaving Elena Fisher at the docks, Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan begin their search for El Dorado. Following the map inside the diary, they arrive at the entrance to a temple. The entrance is hidden but Nathan breaks it open with a large stone. Nathan and Sully proceed inside and continue through the temple. While taking a break, Sully becomes angered because of the lack of treasure and mentions that he needs the treasure to pay off the many debts he has. Nathan and Sully continue their journey, solving puzzles with some help from the diary of Sir Francis Drake. Nate enters a room full of rickety old platforms that look unstable. As he crosses them, the whole room begins to fall apart and Nate only just manages to make it across, knocking down some pillars to make a path by jumping across them, which Sully uses to rejoin Nate. The next room is the back of the temple, but El Dorado is not there. Also, they realize that El Dorado is not a city of gold, but a golden statue. This chapter hints the first sign of The Descendants where Sully remarks, "And look, the people are worshiping the damn thing, at least, I think they're people". The statue had been dragged out of the temple on cut logs so Nathan and Sully follow the tracks out of a blown-out wall of the temple. They continue on until they reach a waterfall where an old German U-boat is stranded. Walkthrough Follow the river until you come to the waterfall, head right until you enter a wide area where 'the treasure' is supposed to be near. Head left from your entrance and then turn right down a narrow passage. As you exit into a wide area with ancient pillars, turn left and head to the end of the area. Climb up onto some rubble and then turn to face the exit of the narrow passage from whence you came. Jump across the pillars and then turn left and climb over the fallen debris onto another pillar. After the hollow ground business turn right and jump onto the next pillar along. Walk onto the slab and it will slip a little, then jump across the gap. Then drop down onto the ledge and shimmy to your left, jumping any gaps between pillars. Then when you find some rubble is opposite you, follow the game's prompts and jump across. Climb up and push the large rock over the edge to smash open an entrance. Drop down and head into the passage with Sully. After the cutscene head down the passage away from the entrance and shoot the barrel on the other side of the chasm. Climb up the fallen statue and continue down the passage until you get to a closed door. Pull the chain until Sully offers to help. Once he's opened the door go through and get behind the small cart to your right. Hold triangle and push it into the gap. After Sully's through, head over to the oddly shaped metal structure in front of you. Follow the game's prompts and Sully will light it. Then continue down the passage and shoot the lantern furthest down to get rid of the wooden debris.Turn left after going through the doorway and climb onto the stone blocks. Jump to your right and drop when necessary until you come to the end of the blocks. Jump across unto a vine to your right and slide down to the bottom. Run around the debris in front of you until you can see some barrels. Shoot them and then wait for Sully to climb down the revealed ladder. Continue into the next passage and Sully will light another of those large metal torches, opening the door in front and closing the one behind. Follow the passage through until you come to a large room with a circle in the middle surrounded by four squares and four pillars. Follow the game's prompts and you will be able to work out the sequence of the buttons you need to push. The order goes top right, bottom left, top left, bottom right. After you've pushed them in the right order the circle will open up and reveal a deep pit with a ladder cut out of its side. Climb down the ladder until you drop onto a ledge jump round to your left until you can climb up into a passage. Get behind the large stone block and push it into position. Go back to the pit and drop into the water. Swim to your right and climb up onto the ledge. Climb up the left side of the back wall until you get to the top of the large pillar type stone. Jump to your right onto the ledge and then right again onto the vine. Climb up to the top of the vine and jump into the new room. Shoot the barrels piled up against the door and Sully will come in. Follow the passage until you come to a door with two chains, take one and Sully will take the other. Once opened an unsafe looking wooden walkway will reveal itself to you. Walk along until things go awry, then run for your life, jumping over the gaps until you make the final leap to safety. Pull yourself up and watch as Sully takes the easy route. Climb the stairs and enter the final chamber where the statue once was. After the cutscene follow the ruts left behind until you emerge outside. Head left and follow the passage until you emerge to find the oddity of German U-Boat stuck in rainforest river. Turn right and climb up the rocks until you emerge on level with the U-Boat. Treasure Guide 1. Silver Mosaic Inca Earring Found at the start of the level, follow the left hand side of the river until large rocks block your way, go around thumb|300px|rightand look behind them to find this treasure. 2. Jewelled Silver Monkey In the area where you smash the ground open with a large rock, this treasure can be found on top of a pillar with a tree on it, situated next to the bit of ground you smash open. 3. Decorated Gold Ring Following the cutscene where Sully is angry to only find an old Spanish helmet, you have to shoot a barrel to knock down a statue. If you cross over the statue and turn around you should see this treasure to your right on the side you just crossed from. You just need to carefully walk around the edge on the side the treasure is on to get to it, as jumping will not get you there. 4. Silver Llama After your short swimming part in this level (after opening up the circle in the ground), climb up onto the ledge and instead of going left and climbing up the back wall, head right and around the little alcove to find this treasure. 5. Golden Inca Cup After the cutscene where you discover that El Dorado has been dragged away by the Spanish, turn around and look to your right, you should see one of those square vases in the corner. Behind it, on a skeleton, you should find this treasure. 6. Silver Turtle After exiting the ruins you should appear among some stone pillars, climb up some rubble and jump across the pillars to the one furthest from the exit to find this treasure on it. Trophy Opportunities '''First Treasure - '''Just find your first treasure and you'll get this trophy. '''Beginner Fortune Hunter - '''Find 5 treasures and you'll get this trophy; since there's six in this chapter, it shouldn't be too hard. Category:Uncharted Walkthrough Category:Uncharted